Country Stars and Drama
by IrishArtist25
Summary: My own twist on the DOOL characters. Ships are Shelle and Phloe. Belle and Chloe are best friends. Shawn and Phillip are good friends, but they're also country music stars. I know, really random. Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Chloe and Belle are best friends. Shawn and Phillip are country music stars. This is the crazy soap-opera way that they end up falling in love and staying together. Many obstacles and problems along the way. **

**This story was actually written using real musicians and myself and a friend as the girls, but that's not allowed on this site, so I flipped a few things around and out came this. Due to the crazy nature of the plot lines, there was really no other alternative than to make it into a soap-opera fanfic. I hope someone out there can enjoy it :-)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, I'm just playing around with them a little. Also, I'm a college student. Don't sue me, I have no money.**

"It's raining outside."

"How hard is it raining, too hard to wear my new sandals?"

"You definitely don't want to wear sandals out in this; you'd never make it into the building in one piece."

"Hang on, I'll change." Chloe reappeared in the doorway, her hair curling every way except the way she wanted it to: down.

"You ready?"

"Waiting on you," Belle replied. It was 8:30 and they had a movie to see across town at 9:30.

"Are we stopping by Wal-Mart for candy?"

"No Chloe, we aren't going to prison tonight." They both laughed at the old joke from their senior year in high school.

Things had changed now for both Chloe and Belle: new careers, new lives, but one thing hadn't changed - the fact that they were best friends…and single. Belle took the turn in front of the garden center a little too fast and the tires squealed.

"Speaking of going to prison", Chloe commented dryly. The two girls pulled into a parking space and stepped out.

"Belle watch out!" It was too late, she set her foot down in a puddle of water and the bottom of her skirt now showed a sprinkling of water droplets.

"At least its dark denim, it doesn't show too badly. I have to hand it to you though; I've never stepped in a water puddle and splashed water up past my knees."

"Thanks for the encouraging words Chloe," she retorted sarcastically. They walked inside and headed for the candy aisle.

Chloe bent over to grab a bag of skittles when she heard, "excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Febreeze?" She straightened and looked over her shoulder to see the most beautiful man she'd seen all night.

She laughed nervously, "Umm, try aisle seven on the grocery side. It should be right beside the laundry detergent."

"Thanks," he smiled brightly.

"Anytime," she said through a huge smile. No sooner had he turned the corner when Chloe caught Belle's eye.

"He was definitely interested."

"Belle, he asked me where the Febreeze was, no big."

"Whatever you say." The two girls headed toward the checkout but Chloe still couldn't stop smiling.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the movie theatre parking lot.

"Twenty-seven years old and we're coming to watch 'A Cinderella Story'. Are we ever going to grow up?"

"Now that wouldn't be any fun." They laughed and strolled up to the ticket window, paid for their tickets, and then headed into the lobby to mingle. The best part of going to a Friday night show was the social aspect. Tons of singles came here to mingle and chat, some just to stare. Nevertheless, both girls loved the attention. Smiling and waving they walked over to greet their friend Sami who had just walked in.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey guys, what are you here to see?"

"A Cinderella Story," Belle laughed as she said it.

"Oh, cool, I'm here with Lucas, we're coming to see 'The Notebook'."

"Aw, how did you convince him to come see a chick flick?"

"I'm not really sure, but I'm glad I did."

"Girl, you need to write books for the rest of us; entitle it 'How To Find A Man Who Isn't A Creep'. You'd make millions!" They all shared a laugh and then Sami's boyfriend Lucas joined them.

"Good evening ladies, you both look wonderful tonight. Where are the lucky gentlemen?" Lucas knew very well Chloe and Belle were alone, but his flattery was sometimes uncontrollable.

"Funny Lucas," Chloe laughed.

"Well, you two enjoy your movie! Call me Sami!" Belle called to them as they headed back to the center of the lobby.

"One day Belle. One day, we're going to show up and there is going to be the love of your life, selling movie tickets."

"I can't wait," she replied sarcastically.

After a few minutes had passed with no more than a few flirtatious smiles the two girls headed into the theatre and sat down. The lights dimmed and the previews began. About ten minutes into the previews three guys walked up and sat a row in front of them. One of them had to have been at least 6'4"; he completely blocked the screen. Another one had really cute, dirty blonde hair. The rest of the movie the two girls sat and watched the three hunks in front of them, wondering who they were and why they looked so familiar in a poorly lit movie theatre. They waited for the movie to end and the chance to see the hotties in the lights of the theatre. As their luck would have it though, five minutes before the movie's conclusion, the three men got up and walked out.

"I have half a mind to follow them, Belle; I want to know who they are."

"You go ahead, stalker, and I'll stay here."

"Girl, you know Cinderella gets the man, now come on!" The two girls carefully stood up to exit the theatre. Outside there was no sight of the three mystery men.

"One of them was tall as hell, they can't be too hard to find." Belle laughed,

"Well, they sure do hide well." Disappointed, the two girls turned for the car.

"Hey, Febreeze girl, what's up?" someone shouted, and they stopped walking. Febreeze girl? It had to be; but wait, how could it be? Chloe turned around to come face to face with the man from Wal-Mart.

"Hi! How'd that Febreeze work for you?"

"Fine thanks. And, I have to be honest with you. I actually work at Wal-Mart; I'm in management. My name is Ryan."

Embarrassed, Chloe extended her hand, "I'm Chloe, and it's a pleasure."

"I'm sorry I lied to you about not knowing where the Febreeze was, it's just that... well, I thought you and your friend were cute and I couldn't think of anything else to say."

She laughed, "Nice line."

Ryan turned to Belle, "hi, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise", Belle replied, smiling shyly, setting her hand in his. He closed his hand around hers and shook it gently.

"What flick did you guys go see?"

"A Cinderella Story."

"I know," he laughed, I sat in front of you.

"Was that you with the other two guys?"

He grinned, "yep, that was us." Belle wanted to ask him why they left early, and who his really tall friend was, but she decided she'd let it go. Chloe, however, was going to find out.

"Where'd your friends go?"

"Oh, uh…" he hesitated. "They, um…had to leave."

"Are you hiding convicts or something?"

"No," he laughed, "they just don't get out much."

Having decided in her mind that, while this man was mega fine, he was a weirdo and weirdoes were not her type. Chloe suddenly said, "Well, we had better get going, we're heading to get some dinner before we go home."

"Oh, well, my boys and I haven't eaten yet either; mind if we join you somewhere?"

"I thought they didn't get out much," Belle commented. Chloe shot her a glare that said, 'Shut up Belle, a hot man is asking us to dinner…don't ruin it!'

"When it comes to food, nothing can keep these guys away." They laughed.

"Well, we're headed to Applebee's, you're welcome to meet us there if you'd like."

"Will do, see you soon!" The two girls nodded and headed to the car, trying hard not to begin skipping on the way. There was silence for the first moment they were in the car and then they both started shrieking! "OMG! OMG! OMG! It was him, the Wal-mart hottie! OMG!" Belle started the car and pulled out of the theatre's packed parking lot as they headed toward Applebee's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is where the storyline gets a little tricky as far as making it into a DOOL story. But it still works. I've read stranger plot-lines.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters. NBC or somebody like that does. I just like playing with them. Don't sue me, I'm broke.**

Belle and Chloe turned into the restaurant parking lot just as "Redneck Woman" was going off. Hair tousled from riding with the windows down they rushed inside hoping to make it to the ladies room before they were joined. They opened the door to the ladies room and were surprised to see four girls standing there jumping up and down, tears streaming down their faces.

"We just got Phillip Kiriakis and Shawn Brady's autographs," one girl squeaked waving a receipt in their faces. Instantly the two girls looked at each other, knowing they both were thinking the same thing. They brushed their hair, fixed their makeup and rushed back to the car for the emergency notepad they carried in case they ever ran into anyone famous.

The girls had just gotten out the front door when they heard Ryan yell down the sidewalk, "I'm going to get us a table, meet me inside when you're done." The girls nodded, hardly hearing a word he said.

Upon returning from the car, Chloe informed the hostess that they were with someone who had already been seated. Seeing as the restaurant was so busy, the girls were not surprised when the hostess informed them that their party would have to come get them; she couldn't just let them walk by. Chloe stepped around the hostess and searched for Ryan so she could wave him over. There was no sight of him, but there was a huge circle of people around one of the back booths.

"What's going on back there?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"A couple of country stars are in here for dinner and the crowd is going crazy."

"Oh, wow! Are we allowed to go get autographs?" The hostess paused and then nodded, the two girls walked to the back corner, anxious to meet two of the most gorgeous and talented men in country music.

The two girls approached the booth nervous and excited. As the crowd parted they saw something very surprising…Ryan was sitting with none other than Phillip Kiriakis and Shawn Brady!

"Hey, come sit down!" He was smiling hugely. The two girls nervously pushed through the crowd and sat down with them at the table. Twenty-five autographs later, the crowd dwindled and they were left to themselves. Chloe found herself seated beside Phillip Kiriakis and Belle was on the other side of the booth right beside Ryan.

Phillip stuck out his hand, "Hi Chloe, it's nice to meet you, I heard all about you both on the way here." Chloe smiled and assured him the pleasure was hers. She silently regarded how wonderful he smelled.

He smiled at Belle, "it's great to meet you too."

She smiled, "likewise."

Shawn elbowed Ryan, "man how come you always get to sit next to the chick?"

Belle blushed and extended her hand, "Hi, this is a dream come true."

Shawn smiled, and said, "Thanks for enjoying us," He blushed madly, "I mean, joining us." Belle giggled a bit at how cute he was, especially flustered.

The three guys all agreed that they were excited to be joined for dinner by two lovely ladies. They each ordered entrees and sat nibbling and talking. Two hours passed, and at it's conclusion they thought they knew just about everything you could ever want to know about someone. The restaurant was closing so everyone decided they had better leave. The waitress brought five separate bills.

Phillip grabbed the bill out of Chloe's hand and smiled, "the woman never pays."

"Oh, no that's not necessary."

"Oh but it is", he smiled.

"Well thank you, thank you very much." She smiled largely and he paused for a moment.

"You have a lovely smile."

She blushed, "thank you, you have lovely everything." They all laughed. Meanwhile Shawn and Belle had already begun a tug-o-war over her check. Ryan broke it up, two against one and Belle lost. She too received a free dinner. The guys excused themselves to the restroom and Chloe and Belle sat in silence, shocked at the recently passed events. The guys returned so they stood and walked toward the parking lot.

The parking lot was empty; they hadn't noticed they were the only ones remaining in the restaurant. The guys had parked out back while the girl's car was parked out front. Phillip offered to escort them to their car, and not wanting to end the evening or walk alone they accepted. They had forgotten to get autographs, but they had just spent the evening with these guys talking like they were old friends. Was it too weird to ask for an autograph now? Chloe set her pride aside first and asked for their signatures; Belle silently thanked Chloe and also got an autograph.

Shawn stepped forward first, "can I hug you?" Belle was stunned.

"Absolutely." He stepped up to her and folded her into a large warm hug. She smiled, thinking that he smelled like Heaven.

He stepped back and stepped over to Chloe, hugged her and whispered, "I really like your friend."

Chloe whispered back, "I think she's in love." He laughed and glanced over at Belle who was hugging Ryan and Phillip goodbye. Phillip came up to Chloe next and embraced her, holding her for a long time. He stepped back and whispered what must have been a line about phone numbers because he pulled out a cell phone and began pushing buttons. He promised he'd be in touch, they were going to be in town all week. Next Chloe hugged Ryan, and thanked him for the introductions. Chloe and Belle thanked the guys again for a wonderful evening and stepped into the car praying that this wasn't a dream and that unlike most men they'd met, these guys would know how to use a telephone.

Belle and Chloe rode home in silence, not sure what to say and afraid that if they did speak, the other would question her friend's sanity. They both silently prayed they weren't daydreaming.

About five minutes into the ride Belle spoke first, "did that really happen?"

Chloe replied, "thank God, I thought I was dreaming." They laughed, and cranked up the radio singing all the way home. They got a couple honks and waves on the way but they couldn't have cared less. They pulled into the driveway and walked around to their front door. It was standing open.

**A/N: Questions? Comments? I'd love to hear from you :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh the soap-opera-ish plots galore. And this is just the beginning ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. And I'm still broke.**

They stepped inside trying to be as quiet as possible. Someone was in the house. The lamp beside the couch was lying on its side in the floor, smashed. Someone had come into their home and torn it apart. But what were they looking for?

"We should search the closets," Belle whispered.

"Okay, and check all the bathrooms, aw hell let's just search the whole place."

"Call the police first."

"Okay." After Chloe hung up with the police they began creeping around the house hoping they wouldn't find anyone. All of a sudden Chloe's cell phone sounded, she screamed, dropped it and then grabbed it.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Chloe, it's Phillip. We're going downtown to a honky tonk, would you two like to join us?"

"We can't, not tonight."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed.

"Listen Phillip, someone has broken into our house and we're searching it right now and waiting for the police."

He paused. "Where do you live, we'll come wait with you." Chloe gave him the address, told him to be safe driving since it had started to rain and hung up. Despite the current events the two girls shared a smile; maybe their dreams _were_ going to come true.

Moments later blue lights shone through the windows. Thank God the police had arrived. The girls met the police at the door, identified themselves as the homeowners and let the police begin their work. The police sergeant had suggested they stay outside in the event the intruder was still inside, so half of the rooms had still not been searched. The two girls stood on the front porch in the pouring rain, wishing that their great evening wouldn't end so poorly. Headlights shone in the driveway and a black Ford Mustang pulled in, but this time there were only two men inside. Phillip and Shawn jumped out of the car and rushed up to the porch. They gave each girl a hug, both men smelling of laundry detergent, cologne, and shampoo. The guys took their spots beside the girls, Phillip wrapped his arm around Chloe and assured her everything would be fine. She relaxed into his strong arms; he was warm and smelled good. It was comforting. Shawn had wrapped Belle in his arms since she'd been shivering. The four of them stood on the porch in silence.

Phillip smiled down at Chloe, "how about some coffee after all this is over?"

"Sounds delicious."

"Mind it if we join you?" Shawn asked, receiving an approving nod from Belle. All of a sudden gun shots blew the silence to shreds. The girls screamed as the men threw them down onto the porch and shielded them with their own bodies.

Moments later the sergeant dove onto the porch, "he's firing, the intruder is firing. Get the hell out of here now! Go!" Phillip grabbed her hand and drug Chloe to the car, Shawn and Belle close behind, and they burnt rubber leaving the driveway. They passed an ambulance as they pulled onto the main road; the girls knew it was headed for their house. Belle and Chloe asked to be taken to a nearby hotel for the night; at least maybe there they could get some sleep. They went in, made reservations and the guys walked with them upstairs. Once settled in, the girls asked if they would like to stay for room service, since they were going to order a couple drinks. Shawn and Phillip agreed and settled onto the couch and clicked on the TV. Before long the sounds of "The Friday Night Comedy Troupe" could be heard throughout the room. Men and Comedy Central – a combination they would never understand. Fifteen minutes later room service arrived with a piña colada for Belle, a margarita for Chloe and two glowing fishbowls for the guys.

"Alcohol, hot women, and TV, damn this must be Heaven."

Belle rolled her eyes, "yeah Shawn, keep telling yourself that." They all laughed.

They sipped their drinks and watched television. The girls tried to relax despite the tension of the night.

Belle, who ended up resting her head on Shawn's shoulder, sighed, "This has been one hell of a night."

"Get some rest, darlin', you'll feel better tomorrow." Chloe leaned against Phillip whose arm was around her. He stroked her hair and she began to yawn.

"We should get going, you two need some rest." Sad to see them going but not wanting to be Ms. Black-Circles-Under-My-Eyes the next day, the girls agreed. They walked the guys to the door.

Phillip kissed Chloe gently, "thank you," she said, "for the kiss and for this evening. It has been magical."

"I don't want it to end", he replied pulling her to him in a hug.

"Goodnight Belle", Shawn said, "thank you for everything." He gave her a long kiss. "You're beautiful," he said, as he ran his fingers softly down her face.

She smiled back, "so are you."

"Good night," they called as the men of their dreams walked slowly down the hall. They danced back inside hugging each other and jumping up and down. They proceeded to get ready for bed and then told each other everything. Belle and Shawn had planned to reschedule that coffee date for another day, and he'd gotten her phone number as well.

Chloe and Phillip planned on going dancing one night soon. The girls lay in bed a long while before their heart rates slowed enough to fall asleep. Once unconscious they slept deeply, only to be awakened by the phone the next morning.

"Ms. Lane, is that you?" A very serious voice came across the line. "I'm afraid we have good and bad news; the good news is that we have identified your intruder, however something horrible has happened. He shot himself in your living room."

"What?"

"He fired some shots at me and shot at my men but when they finally got him cornered, he shot himself."

"When can we come up?"

"Well, your house has now become a crime scene, we have specialists in there now working and as soon as they are done we can begin clean up and then move you guys back in."

"You didn't answer my question officer, when can we come home?"

"I don't know. You might want to just come by and get some things. My department will make arrangements for you all to keep your hotel room for the next few days. I'm afraid we'll have to play it by ear."

"Very well, thank you." She hung up. She looked over at Belle who was sitting straight up in the bed, a worried look on her face.

"We're stuck here for a few days, the guy killed himself."

"Did they figure out who he was yet?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say on the phone, he'll probably tell us when we come over to get clothes."

"Probably."

The two girls sat in silence for a moment absorbing all the events of the past day.

**A/N: Review please :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Things take a little twist towards the end :-)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters. And I'm still broke.**

After allowing the news to sink in, Belle chanced a glance at the clock beside her bed. It read 7:15; it was time to get up and get dressed. Thank the Lord it was Saturday.

An hour later both girls were showered, dressed, and heading out for the day. There wasn't much out of the ordinary to do, but sitting in stuffy hotel room dwelling on what had happened was not going to be on the agenda. They took a cab over to their house, and walked slowly up the front walk, afraid of how their living room would look. They walked in to find agents, investigators, and police officers everywhere. Bypassing everyone, the girls scooted into their bedrooms. In a hurry to get back out of the house, they grabbed the first things they saw. However, in the back of their minds they knew that they may run into Shawn and Phillip again, so they tried to pick cute items. After they'd both packed a bag, they headed back through the kitchen, grabbing some snacks and their car keys. Both cars had been parked in the garage, which had been blocked off the night before when the police had arrived. The garage had also been the suspected hiding place of the intruder, until he decided to lunge at the searching officers. The search team moved aside their equipment, and the girls hopped into their cars and backed down the driveway. Belle's silver Jetta made the yellow light but Chloe stayed behind. Not wanting to risk being pulled.

As Chloe finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey gorgeous, how was your morning." She proceeded to tell him about her phone call at 7am and also about their plans to stay in the hotel for the next few days.

"Would you like to stay with us?"

"What?" she asked stunned.

"I know it's really soon but I really don't want you two staying in a hotel. I mean you've been through so much, I just want you both to be able to relax and besides, if you're with us we won't have to worry. We're staying in Ryan's house while we're here in town; he just left for the weekend to go visit his girlfriend in Raleigh. So, what do you say?"

She could hear Shawn pleading in the background, "Please, please please!"

She laughed to herself, "I'll talk to Belle and I'll call you back, how does that sound?"

"Better than a no. I'll talk to you soon, be safe." She hung up, got out of the car and crossed the parking lot to Belle's.

"Guess who I just got off the phone with!"

"Who?" The look on Chloe's face said it all. She told Belle they'd been invited to stay with Shawn and Phillip at Ryan's house for the weekend. Both girls pondered the idea. They had only known Shawn and Phillip a day and a half, and that was not long enough to be moving into the same house. She filled Belle in on the details as they rode the elevator to the fourth floor.

Back in the room Chloe called Phillip back, "hey gorgeous," he said.

"Did you make a decision?"

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, Shawn and I each have our own rooms but one of us can take the couch and you girls can share a room. Does that sound okay? If not, you let me know."

"That sounds perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, Shawn wants to talk to Belle."

"Okay, we'll see you all later." "Bye, baby." He had called her baby, the number one way to Chloe's heart was through that nickname.

"Hey beautiful, I'm glad you all are coming to stay with us. We can spend some quality time and get to know each other better."

"I can't wait." Shawn told Belle instructions on how to get to the house and they decided they'd meet them at around 6 for dinner and then follow them back to Ryan's. Belle hung up the phone and then lay back on the bed.

"What are we getting ourselves into Chloe?"

"I don't know about you Belle, but I'm going to be in love before long if things keep going this way."

"You aren't lying girl!"

They lay there for awhile talking about what was happening. Reminding themselves that just because these were multi-billionaire hunks didn't mean they couldn't screw them over and that they shouldn't get too wrapped up too soon. Typical females, always having to talk things through. A little while later they got up and headed downstairs to the café for lunch.

The waiter came up and when he asked, "hi ladies, what'll it be", Belle immediately recognized that voice. Jason Welles. They had all graduated together years ago, and he'd stood Belle up for a date the summer after. And, here he stood now. Off of his pedestal, waiting on other people for two dollars and fifteen cents an hour plus tips. He wasn't so high and mighty anymore.

"Oh, hey Belle how have you been?"

"Great, I didn't know you lived in Atlanta."

"I just moved here about six months ago, how about you?"

"I've lived here about three years now."

"Wow, we should get together some time."

"No, that's okay, but thanks for offering." Chloe just grinned; she'd hated him ever since that one occasion, Belle had a hard time letting go, but now it was obvious she had. Jason looked over at Chloe and nodded a hello knowing that it was probably because of Chloe's influence he had just been rejected. He took their drink orders and then turned on his heels and headed for the kitchen. Moments later he returned with drinks and they placed their entrée orders.

A couple cheap love songs on the juke box later, the hostess seated two guys beside them. Chloe looked over, always on the lookout for new scenery. She made eye contact with one of them. He had dark curly hair and the deepest green eyes she'd ever seen. He was smiling. She smiled back. His friend looked over at her and then to Belle. Chloe nudged Belle's shin with her toe; she looked over and she smiled as well. Their waitress walked up, interrupting the strange moment, and Belle and Chloe turned back to their previous conversation.

After the guy's waitress had returned to take their order one of them leaned over, "Hi, I'm Jay and this is my friend Rob."

"Hi Rob and Jay. I'm Chloe, and this is Belle."

"Are you two here alone?" The two girls laughed, a classic line to find out whether or not a girl was dating anyone.

"Yes, we're single." Both guys blushed, they'd been discovered. Rob slid his chair over, Jay not far behind. They struck up a conversation, and the girls found out that Rob was a reporter for the local newspaper, the _Atlanta Constitution_, and Jay was a photographer for the same paper. They talked, their meals arrived, and the conversation continued to flow. Both men were successful in the business world, very well off. In fact, they were on their lunch break. The conversation was cut short after about forty five minutes since they needed to return to the office. They got both the girl's phone numbers and headed for the door. Chloe and Belle finished their lunches and went to pay only to find the bill had already been covered. The girls just smiled, and walked out to the car.

**A/N: Let me know what you think of the story so far!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The girls decided a little bit of shopping would do them some good, plus they figured that Shawn and Phillip might want to go out later and they needed something stunning to keep the attention on them all night long.

"Oh girl, look at those shoes!" The girls stepped off the escalator and into the shoe section of the local department store. They were in heaven. The salesman walked over, a handsome man of about six foot, probably an ex-football player. He offered to find a size, disappeared into the storeroom and returned with the cutest pair of heels in Belle's size.

"Belle, why are we starting with shoes first? We need an outfit and then you can come find shoes to match."

She laughed, "Okay, let's go!" Chloe disappeared into the dressing room with about twelve clothes hangers, "what do you think of this?" She stepped out in a thin strapped black dress that stopped just above the knees and swished when she walked.

"It's flattering, but a little too dressy." "What about this, Chloe?" Belle twirled in a pair of low rise jeans and an emerald green Ralph Lauren halter that complemented her coloring beautifully.

"Perfect."

"But what if we go somewhere fancy?"

"Then you're going to look like an idiot!"

"Thanks, hun!"

"Anytime!" Chloe went back into the dressing room and came out in a khaki skirt and a black tank. "Now all I need is a cowboy hat!"

"And boots, Chloe, we need boots!" The girls took their items to the counter, paid and then headed straight out of Neiman Marcus to the leather store down the street. They were dating Country stars. They didn't need Prada stilettos; they needed cowboy boots!

The cowbell chimed as they stepped through the door of Carter's Leather, an upper-class leather shop just a few storefronts down from Neiman Marcus. The salesman walked over and asked the girls if they needed help. "Actually, there is something you can do; we need cowboy boots."

The old man smiled, "of course ma'am. Right this way." He took the girls to the back wall, it was covered in boots of every color, style, and type of leather a girl could imagine. The girls told the man their sizes and he pulled about eight pairs of boots for each of them. The girls sat down and began trying on shoes. The first pair Belle tried on were white with black tassels. They didn't match the green and weren't neutral enough to wear as a general accessory. The first ones Chloe tried on were perfect. They were black, with silver buckles, very sleek, very sexy…they were perfect. She showed them to Belle.

"Stop trying on shoes girl, those are it." Belle twirled in a pair of simple beige cowboy boots.

"Oh Belle, get those they'll match all kinds of things." The girls took their new boots, thanked the salesman, paid and left.

They got in the car and started on their way home. They passed the newspaper office just in time to see Rob and Jay heading towards their cars. Belle looked over at Chloe, "he's driving a Land Rover, nice." She smiled, "well look at that. Mr. Jay is getting into that black Audi."

"This is all too much to be true." Belle agreed. They rode the rest of the way back to the hotel singing as loud as they could. It was 4:30, time to start getting ready for dinner.

Belle stepped out of the bathroom in her new outfit. "You look gorgeous girl! You're going to win him over for sure!"

"Thanks!"

"Anytime!"

"My turn!" Chloe danced into the bathroom and emerged in her new outfit twirling and singing "Boot Scootin' Boogie" at the top of her lungs. "You ready to go, girl?"

"Yep, let's role Joel, let's ride Clyde, let's rip Jip."

"No ma'am. You are not stealing any more of those dorky lines from your daddy."

The two girls danced out of the hotel room with all their bags, singing in the elevator on the way down and then all the way out to the car. They drove separately, something they rarely did, especially when going to the same place but they both needed to get their cars to Ryan's. Belle pulled in two cars ahead of Chloe. They checked each other's makeup and hair and then walked into "5 O'Clock Somewhere" and immediately saw their dates. Shawn wore dark jeans and a black button up shirt and Phillip wore khaki's and a royal blue shirt. They made the whole place. Making their way to where the guys were sitting, Belle and Chloe were stared at and whispered about all the way to their table. It didn't faze them though. They were on top of the world.


End file.
